Element
by Mixed and Persona
Summary: It's been years since Apocolaspe. RemyRogue's daughter, teams up with PiotrJubilee's, KurtAmanda's and JeanScott's daughter to save earth, from....


Rogue: Okay! Here's one of our stories! Here is the Prologue! 

**_~*~*~ Tears and Losses *~*~*_**

**__**

**_*~*Le petit Ange de Remy (Remy's little Angel) ~*~_**

"Blaze! Get back here!!" Rogue said as she followed the 4 ½ year old through the house. 

    Blaze's feet pounded at the ground as she tried to out run her mother.

     Blaze ran into the living room and hid under the table. 

"Blaze! Now Ah don't wanna do this. Now come on out, and we'll play a game, okay?"  Rogue asked. 

 Blaze climbed out from under the table and was scooped into her mothers arms. 

Rogue put Blaze in bed. And headed down the stairs. In hopes of getting some sleep before Remy got home.  

After an hour, and Blaze was fast asleep Marie(Rogue) sat on the couch watching Tv.

 **Crack**

Marie stood, then walked towards where the noise had come from.

       Marie quietly walked into the kitchen, but before she even saw the figure- **Bang**

Blaze was woken by the shot and walked down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes, as she walked down the stairs.  

     What she saw made her freeze in her place. She quickly ran over to her mothers limp body. 

"Momma!" Blaze screamed as she ran over to Marie's body.  The figure in the shadows stood and watched the child, run to the side of her dead mother. 

    Blaze's purple pajama's began to be stained in dark red blood that was her mothers. But she didn't care…all that mattered was the fact that her mother just would not wake up and the thick sticky red substance kept draining from her mother, as her mother got paler and paler the child got more and more frightened. 

Blaze could feel a fear that creped up her spine and went through her body and buried itself deep with her soul.

**__**

**_*~* Der Verlust eines Katzchens (The loss of a Kitten) ~*~_**

"MOMMY!!"  Catty screamed. She walked into her parents room. Her mother opened her deep brown eyes and looked at her. 

   "What is it Catty?" Amanda Wagner asked.  

    The small cat-like child climbed onto the bed her parents slept on and began to cry. 

"I had a bad dweam!" Catty cried. Kurt woke up and looked over at his daughter and wife. 

"Vhat tis vrong?" He asked. Amanda looked up at him and shrugged not really sure herself. 

"Blaze is in twoub'e!" Catty cried. Kurt and Amanda looked at each other. 

_`How would she know something like that? I'm sure it was just a bad dream, I mean they live in New Orleans.`  _Amanda thought to herself. 

~!~ 

The next morning Amanda got a call from police. Rogue had died. She had been shot in the chest. 

Remy had come home and found Blaze in tears, and covered in Rogue's blood. 

   Kurt had left before Catty had woken up, to speak with his brother-in-law, and would be back soon.

 Right now, Catty sat in her room, staring at the wall in front of her. It wasn't normal for the 4 year-old to stare like that, or to sit like that. 

      "Catty? Sweetie? Do you want to come downstairs and have some breakfast? It's your favorite. Scrambled eggs and bacon." Amanda said, as she stood next to her daughter. Catty didn't move. And just sat there. Staring at the wall. 

"Catty, speak to mommy, please honey?" Amanda said. But Catty didn't answer. 

 There was a 'Bamf' that came from downstairs. 

"They're gonna get us…Zey'll kill you like Zey did Auntie Marie …" Catty said. A blank expression on her cat-like face. 

   "Catty?" Amanda asked, a look of pure worry on her face as she looked at her child.  Amanda turned to walk away. 

"I vill miss you mommy…pwease don't go…" Catty said. Amanda walked over to her daughter and sat down with her. Catty turned in her mother's arms and began to cry. 

   The two sat there. Catty just cried, for a half hour, that was what they did. Catty fell asleep. `_I wonder why Kurt didn't come up?` _ Amanda asked herself as she stood up. And walked into the kitchen. There she saw a black figure standing in a corner. 

"Who are you?" 

"The elements must be gathered…the end is coming…in 12 years…the end will be here…" The figure said, it's voice low and quiet.. 

"Excuse me? Who are you?! What are you doing and how did you get here?!" Amanda asked. The figure made no movement. 

   After a minute and Amanda had gotten the courage to move, she backed up, her hand grabbed a knife from on the counter, just in case the figure charged at her. 

  But the figure didn't need to. 

It pulled out a cross bow…and shot… The poison-tipped arrow scratched Amanda's arm. She let out a cry of pain. Her hand went up to grab her arm, where blood spilled onto her white t-shirt. 

   After a minute, everything got blurry and she was having trouble just standing, she then felt her legs buckle underneath her and she fell. 

After a few more minutes, she her entire body begin to feel like pins and needles. She then blanked out. Her last thought was about her three year old , up stairs. 

**__**

**_*~* The death of Summers ~*~_**

 "T-t-th-a-at that!" Emily said. Jean smiled and nodded. 

"C-c-c-c s-s-s-s-s-s a-at sat?"

"No." 

"C…Ka a? Ca- ta. Cat! See that Cat?" 

"Good work. Why don't you go play?" Jean asked, her five year-old Emily Rachel Summers nodded and jumped off her lap and ran into the other room. Scott moved closer to his wife. 

"She's learning quickly." 

"I know. You proud?" 

"Very."

"Me too." Jean said with a smile as she leaned onto her husband, she rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. The phone rang ruining their little moment. Jean stood and answered the phone, "Hello?…This is her. May I ask who this is?…oh?…I see… No, no problem at all. I'll be there in a few minutes…right…right…it's okay…bye." Jean said. She turned and looked at her husband with a sorry look. "I have to go, I'm needed at the lab. I'm sorry Scott." Jean said. Scott nodded in understanding. 

"Emily. Mommy's gotta go to work, you wanna come say bye-bye?" Jean asked. Emily came bouncing in. Her long brown hair swaying with the movement. "K-K Mommy! Bye-bye! See you after work!" Emily said. 

Jean smiled kissed her daughter on the forehead and then her husband on the cheek before she left. 

   Jean was driving down the road, when a car drove out in front of her before she knew what had happened, the two cars collided, and Jeans head hit the\steering wheel, knocking her unconscious. 

  When Jean's eyes opened she was in the very hospital she had been headed for earlier. She looked around. Scott sat in a chair, his hand held hers. 

            Emily sat on the other side of the room, holding a teddy bear and fast asleep in her sleeping bag. 

Jean smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow, falling back asleep.

      A dagger then came down and struck Scott once in the stomach, his ruby eyes opened in time for him to see it come down one last and final time, as the blade made contact with his skull.   His head hit the bed, and the blood from his cracked skull leaked onto the white sheets. 

**__**

**_*~* Russian Tears ~*~_**

Julia sat on her mothers lap, playing with her doll. 

   Pitor walked into the living room. Julia jumped off her mothers lap and ran into the living room and up to her father. "Papa!" She shouted and put her hands up. He bent down and picked up the child. 

"Where is your mother little one?" Pitor asked, in his thick Russian accent. 

"I'm in here Pitor." Jubilee said. Pitor walked in and kissed the Asian woman's cheek and then sat the child down. "How was work?" Jubilee asked.   
  


"Fine."

~~ 

Pitor lay in bed, his arms wrapped around Jubilee. She was fast asleep, like her husband. 

   Julia was in her room, with all her stuffed animals.

A sound rang through the house, it sounded like glass shattering. Pitor opened his eyes. He noticed that Jubilee was still fast asleep. He figured it was his imagination. So he closed his eyes and was about to fall back asleep when he heard someone walking up the steps. At first he thought that it was Julia and she was coming up from going to the bathroom or something, but as he listened closer, the foot steps were to heavy to those of his four an' a half year-old daughter. 

 Pitor quietly unwrapped his arms from around Jubilee who moaned in protest to the lack of warmth. 

   Pitor quietly and carefully climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake his wife. 

He opened the door in time to see a fist, as it hit him in the face and sent him flying across the room. He opened his eyes in time to see a sword, as it came down to strike him. Pitor grabbed the sword as he became covered in metal. 

   Jubilee now awake, watched in horror at the sword came down and pierced the metal of his chest, his blood spilling everywhere. 

Jubilee jumped off the bed, and ran towards the door in hopes of getting to Julia. But her hopes were dashed to the wind, as she felt the sword plunge into her back, and come out her chest. She tried to let out a scream but no sound came, and blood came out of her mouth instead. 

   The last thing Jubilee saw before the cold hands of death ripped her soul from her bloody and wounded body; was her daughter, who had tears running down her face…

~~

Rogue: Okay! R&R!! 


End file.
